2 years ago
by Livin4youxxx
Summary: Ex-girlfriend of a rapist, Ex-Cheerleader, Ex-Captain of the Hawks.2 years ago she left everything behind. 2 years ago she swore she never cheer again. Today she has face them again.Today she has to regain her title as queen. She has to beat them.But HIM.
1. Chapter 1

2 years ago

Summary/Preview

_2 years ago I was an international cheerleader._

_2 years ago I was raped by my boyfriend ,Jason._

_2 years ago my friends betrayed me._

_2 years I was kicked off my own team_

_2 years ago was when I vowed to never cheer again_

_2 years ago my parents were killed._

_2 years ago I found out what my parents were._

_2 years ago I found out who killed them and got my revenge._

_2 years ago I went to jail for 2 weeks._

_2 years ago I was sent to live with my aunt and her family in DC._

_Today I go to Gallagher Academy._

_Today I am a legacy._

_Today I finished what my parents started._

_Today I have true friends._

_Today was the day I have to face my biggest fear. Cheering again. Against them._

_Here is what happened 2 years ago._

* * *

_Chapter 1:The Party_

_12:45 am_

"Jason, I want to go home NOW!" I screamed at him. We were at my best friend Dylan's boyfriend,Ryan party. Bubbles and smoke filled the house. Naked girls were lying all over the place, passed out. Freshmen girls on the JV squad were tearing each others clothes off and which wasn't much. I hated these kind of parties. I don't drink a lot. I don't do drugs. I don't do anything I can't tell my parents. Yes, I am a "good girl"... sometimes.

"In a minute I need to find Jack."He said. His voice was off but I just thought it was because of the vodka he drank. I just rolled my eyes.

_1:45am_

"JASON DAMMIT I HAVE TO BE HOME AT 2." I screamed. He was just ignoring me.

"Cammoe, stop being such party pooper. Your parents wont mind. Have some Vodka." He said grinning a rapist kind of grin. He was starting to scare me.

"No I don't want any Vodka. Im going to call my parents instead." I yelled over the music and ran towards upstairs, passing girls and boys basically having sex in the hallways. I finally found a bedroom that wasn't dirty or having people in it. It had a king size bed and a mirror glass closet. There was a big chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. I took out my cellphone not hearing the door creak open. I was right about to press talk when I saw a shadow or shadows i should say. Before I could say anything a mouth cover my mouth I was pushed on to my bed. I felt my eyes get heavy. The last thing I remember was my clothes coming off of me.

_3:25 am_

_I'm dying. Why aren't does my womanhood hurt? Why is there something rubbing against it? Why can't I move? Am I parlized? _I opened my eyes and saw Jason. Jason was doing this to me.

"Don't move." He whispered in my ear. Then there was a flash. I looked to my left and saw it was Dylan and Melanie taking a picture of naked me. I knew why.

_ Those sneaky bitches planned this. They were suppose to be my best friends. They betrayed me. I was picked captain. I didn't pick them for co-captain. I knew if I pick them they turn the team I worked to pick out into a group of sluts. I didn't want that. I was the youngest god squad captain cheerleader. I was the Best. I took us to international. I was famous in the cheer world. She and Melanie were pissed when I told them that Melissa Andrew was flyer and on top of pyramid and they were base. According to the school, fat cheerleaders were on the bottom and skinny ones on top but I changed that. Melissa Andrews wasn't fat or skinny. She was medium. I picked her because I saw that she had great power and she deserved to be on the top of the pyramid and flyer. She worked hard for it._

I slowly let darkness came over me again wishing it was all a _bad dream..._

_3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 _

_4:45 am_

_"Guess the bitch got what she deserved" I heard a voice. She was right I was a bitch and I deserved all of this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let that I didn't pick you guys. I'm sorry. But i'm not sorry for who am I and why I did it..._

_Love it? Hate it? I need know if I should continue so review me or PM me! :D_


	2. Reason

_Chapter 2:Reason_

_4:45am_

I arrived home. I walked. In the cold. My parents room light was off. I couldn't tell them. They be disappointed. My dad would kill them. My mom ruin there whole lives. I opened the front door and slowly made my way up the stairs. Carefully passing my parents room.

"Cam is that you?" A voice said. My mother.

"Yes mom. I was getting a drink of water, okay?" I lied. I hate lying to my mom or my dad. I never told a single lie to them. Okay that was a lie. I would always end up telling them the truth no matter what. Lying wasn't my best talent.

"Okay sweetie. Goodnight." she whispered.

"Night Mom." I whispered back.

Sunday

12:00 pm

I woke up from the voice of my dad. He was tickling me.

"Wakey Wakey CAMMIE!" He Yelled. I started scream.

"Get off of me." I screamed. I was in pain. All I wanted was go to back to bed.

"Cam Bear whats wrong?" My dad said. His eyes turned from light hazel to dark. He started to check my head.

"Nothing I just want to back to bed. I'm really tired." I said. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Alright." with that he left me alone, which made me cry all over again until darkness came over me again.

Dinner time

6:30 pm

"Cameron Ann Morgan, get up this instant." I heard a voice yell. I was still hurting.

"Okay." I moaned in pain as I tried to get out of bed. I limp down the stairs. My parents looked at me like I was a monster that was out to get them. That was until I realized that it wasn't me that they were looking at, they looking at the door. They were looking at the door like it was going to burst into flames.

"Mom, dad, why are you looking at the door like that." I asked as I sat down at the dinner table, biting my lip from the pain I was having.

"Oh no reason." My dad said shaking his head. With that we had dinner silently which made my pain grow even worst.

9:35 pm

_Knock Knock. _I was currently laying on my bed thinking about what awaits for me tomorrow I have a feeling I wont like it. I didn't hear my parents knocking on my dad. _Knock Knock_.

"Come in." I said starting to panic. What if they know? What if they think I'm pregnant? What if I am pregnant? I started to get all sweat.

" Cammie, Your father and I were wondering whats wrong with you?" My mom said sitting down next to my dad on my bed. I wanted to tell them. I couldn't. I just couldn't. I couldn't speak.

"Nothing its just that I'm really tired from the party last night it was really loud and I just got a headache that's all. You guys don't have to worry. I mean it."

I said. It wasn't a whole lie. The party was really loud and I had a headache (Most likely a hangover).

"Okay sweetie. Just to let you know that we love you and you can tell us anything okay?" she said. They kissed my forehead and walked out of my room.

Sighing I went to sleep wish I would die. _Hmm...you there's always suicide I thought._

_Reviewers to thank:_

_Diana-the-DeathKitten_

_gallagherspygirl_

_Bookworm67_

_and everyone else! :D Lets get at least 1 good review (Not like awesome or update or etc..) and maybe 10 reviews please. :]_

_Song:_

_2012 By jay sean_

_I was listening to this when I wrote this chapter._


	3. Waking up

3:35am

I shot up out bed. I started to breathing heavy. My hand was roaming my body and I realized that I was naked. Then I remember the previous night before. I felt a protective arm around me, realizing it was Jonas. Giggle I started to kiss him up and down his chest. Moaning in his sleep in his sleep, I felt his hands find there way up and down my breast. Without realizing it, I started grind up against him. His eyes open and he started blushing, I stood up and grabbed my silk robe and tied it tightly around my body.

"Where you going Cam?" He asked.

"To the bathroom and maybe walk around the campus." I said giggling. Jonas face was turning red.

"Not looking like that. You better put some clothes on." He growled at me. Swinging my hips around I asked "And if I don't?"

"I'll guess you'll have to pay the price." He said smirking. I just giggled and ran away from him. As I ran I thought about Bex. I just couldn't get that look she was giving Jonas out of my head.

_Jonas and I were walking the streets with Macey, Kelly,Rebecca, Elizabeth, Grant, and Zachary. Were all talking about love for some reason._

_Kelly said that Love was all you need to live in this small world, interwiding with Liz. Yes they were both dating each other. Liz and Kelly were both Bisexual. Grinning I looked at Zachary. He looked really distance lately. I honestly don't know why I was looking at him. I turned my head into Rebecca direction, she was licking her lips, her eyes were dark chocolate eyes was turning light browns, I watched as her eyes traveled Jonas body. I snapped my fingers at her, her eyes automancailly shot up and she gave me a very weird smile that said 'Oh just wait he'll be mine.'_

I wasn't paying attention to were I was going. I ran into something hard. Me and this hard abject went tumbling down the grand stair case. I opened my eyes and saw what was on top of me. It was Grant. My robe was competely open and I was pretty shock. I saw his eye wonder up and down my body. _Pervert..._

9:00am

I walked around the campus looking at random things. I looked to my right and saw the Cheer squad. Macey was the captin. I wanted to correct there cheers and everything but then again it wasn't my business. I saw Aunt Abby. She was glaring at me. I wasn't really her favorite. She always thought I was a delinquent because I dyed my hair black and got purple highlights, with some pricings on my body and a couple tatoos that of aren't real...maybe...one is though. Ever since, My life's been like shit. My cheer squad kicked my off after everything I did for them. I went jail for killing some people who killed my parents. The CIA sent me to live my aunt in DC to become a spy. I now go to Gallagher Academy which isn't so bad. I saw Zachary up head. I ran up head to go say Hi and suprise him. But when he turned left, I for some reason turned right and saw the most heart wrenching thing there.

): Like? No LIKE? Short I know


End file.
